


Leave The World Behind

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, bottom Marwan Kenzari, consensual voyeurism, top Luca Marinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: In the summer of 2020, Marwan finds the time to go to Berlin.Luca is happy to have him there.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Leave The World Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: I mean no disrespect to the actual people, I do not know them beyond the persona they present to the media. None of this is real, consider it an AU where there are no girlfriends or wives. You know the song and dance _wink_
> 
> Thanks to [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes) who cheer-read this and pointed out a few errors along the way. Cheers, dear, and thank you!

Luca has just finished making his third cup of coffee when his phone starts to vibrate and announce an incoming call. He doesn’t spill any of his precious coffee, but it’s a close thing as he hurries to snatch the phone up and swipe to answer the call. “Pronto!”

“My darling, the parking around your home is a nightmare,” Marwan’s voice informs him. He sounds exhausted and fond and annoyed at the same time, and Luca swallows his laughter.

“I know,” he agrees. “Where are you?”

Marwan rattles off the street name, mangles it just a little (no worse than Luca did at first, still does on occasion). Luca nods and snatches up his keys. “Wait there, I’m coming down.”

It’s late, and yet the heat of the day still lingers, oozing from the walls of houses and the sidewalks and the street in waves. Luca immediately misses his cool apartment interior, then snorts at himself. He grew up in Rome, where the summers did their level best to cook one alive for weeks. He’s grown soft if a few days of warm weather make him long for air-conditioned buildings. He spots Marwan immediately, the Dutch license plate a dead give-away in this residential street… and with the wait over, Marwan here in his chosen home for however long he has, Luca suddenly feels playful. He saunters up to the passenger side window with swaying hips, knowing Marwan will have watched him approach, and leans onto the frame with both forearms, deep enough to give Marwan an uninterrupted view through the collar of his wide t-shirt. He can’t help but grin at the wide-eyed look he receives. “Ciao, Signor. Can I help you?”

“Well,” Marwan drawls, looking Luca up and down. “I was told to wait for a friend, but I think he decided to leave me high and dry. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a brat of an Italian around here?”

Luca laughs and opens the door. The interior of the car is blessedly cool (thank you, AC) and Marwan’s mouth is soft and warm in contrast. He tastes of coffee and chocolate and Marwan, intimately familiar and longed-for, and Luca sighs happily. “Hi,” he whispers, grinning like a fool. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to let strange men get into your car?”

“I don’t know,” Marwan licks his lips and smirks when Luca makes a sound that might be a whimper, “I kind of like the strange man I let into my car. He’s cute, and he can kiss.”

“He also knows where you can park your car, and he has fresh coffee waiting upstairs,” Luca offers. “The good kind.”

“Luca,” Marwan says, still smiling. “All I want is a shower, something to eat, and you. Not necessarily in that order.”

“I can do that,” Luca promises. “Let me show you where you can park, and then we’ll see about that list.”

His apartment feels different with Marwan in it. It’s been fifteen minutes, barely enough time for Marwan to throw his bag and suitcase onto Luca’s bed and disappear into the bathroom, but Luca can feel the change despite the short amount of time. He’s making more coffee, because the cup he’d left forgotten on the coffee table has gone cold – no, they didn’t spend almost twenty minutes in the shadowy parking garage beneath his building, Luca’s back pressed against the side of Marwan’s car and Marwan pressed along his front, kissing until they were breathless, what are you talking about? – and he can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t _want_ to stop smiling.

The sound of the shower eventually stops, and Luca picks up the sandwiches he’s made along with his coffee and a bottle of water for Marwan and heads back to the living room. They could eat at the dining table in the kitchen, but the chairs there have never been comfortable a day in their entire existence, and Luca wants Marwan to be comfortable. The man just finished a seven-hour drive to get here, he deserves to be comfortable now.

Apparently, Marwan is of the same opinion because he walks in soon after wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. His hair is still dripping water, droplets running down his chest as Luca watches.

The sight is far, far hotter than it has any right to be. Luca is going to offer that as an explanation for why he marches up to Marwan and pulls him into a kiss if anyone ever asks. Well, that and the fact that he might just be addicted to the way Marwan’s mouth feels against his, the way he kisses him so slow and thorough. He can’t believe he went _months_ without Marwan’s kisses.

Marwan makes a little noise when they finally part, as if it’s actively hurting him. He rests his damp forehead against Luca’s, his fingers worming between Luca’s shirt and body to stroke back and forth just above the waistband of his jeans. “I missed you,” he whispers.

“I missed you too,” Luca admits quietly, leans in for another quick peck. “Come on, let me feed you and then we can curl up and remind each other you’re really here.”

They still don’t quite let go of each other even for the three steps it takes to reach Luca’s sofa, and Marwan ends up almost in Luca’s lap once they’re settled. Marwan sips his water and bats his lashes at Luca until he laughs and tears bite-sized pieces from the sandwiches, holding them out for Marwan to eat from his fingers. Marwan’s eyes slip shut somewhere along the line, and when the sandwich is gone and Luca has kissed the taste from his lips and shared the taste of his own coffee with Marwan the same way, he sighs.

“I had plans to rock your world,” he murmurs, lips and short beard brushing Luca’s cheek. “But I think I’m old, baby. I could fall asleep right here.”

Luca snorts amusement. “Yes, such an old man,” he agrees gravely. “I should probably have invested in those little blue pills, no? Just to make certain you can satisfy me, of course.”

Marwan laughs, loud and delighted. “Such a brat,” he purrs. “I should bend you over my knee for implying what you were implying there.”

Luca grins, winds his fingers through Marwan’s hair and tugs just a little. “Try it and see what happens,” he says. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, Chico.”

Marwan’s eyes darken and he groans a little. “I’d love to take you up on that, but I really don’t want to fall asleep on you.”

“No,” Luca agrees. He gentles his touch, stroking the still-wet curls. “I’ll just take you to bed the innocent way and let you regain your strength. We have time now, right?”

He hadn’t asked how long Marwan could stay before, during their planning for this trip. He didn’t want to get his hopes up and then be disappointed if Marwan hadn’t been able to make the journey after all, but now that he’s here…

“At least a week,” Marwan murmurs, closing his eyes again. “Maybe longer… hmmmm, keep doing that… depends on if I can work from here a little.”

Luca’s first thought is that he will make that possible, will make anything possible if it means he can have this for longer than just a week. Then his brain catches up and decides to ask the important question first.

“Probably depends on what kind of work we’re talking about here.”

Marwan blinks up at him, frowning a little. “Mostly video press stuff,” he murmurs. “Just… gimme an empty wall and internet access.”

Luca smiles, tracing that frown with a fingertip until it smooths out again. “I’m going to give you a better place to sleep for now,” he decides. “Bed, Marwan.”

“Yes please,” his lover agrees on a yawn, and Luca chuckles and helps him up from the sofa, leaving their empty plates and cups behind.

Marwan’s bag and suitcase are neatly lined up along one wall of his bedroom, and Luca’s heart does a happy little thing in his chest at the sight. He nudges Marwan into the bathroom for a quick teeth-brushing detour, then goes to close the curtains on his bedroom window while Marwan climbs into bed. When he turns, Marwan has curled up beneath the thin blanket and is blinking sleepy eyes at Luca over his shoulder. “Come hold me?”

That’s not an invitation Luca is capable of refusing, even if he wanted to. Which he really, really doesn’t. He makes quick work of stripping down to nothing – it’s too warm to sleep in anything but his skin, and they’ve slept next to each other naked before – and climbs in. Marwan makes a content noise when Luca wraps himself around his back and discovers the other man is naked as well.

“If you weren’t already falling asleep on me, I’d say you were trying to seduce me after all,” Luca murmurs against Marwan’s ear. It earns him an amused huff and Marwan nestling back into him just a little more.

“Tonight-Marwan isn’t, but he’s planning ahead for Tomorrow-Marwan,” he mumbles, and Luca shakes his head and kisses his cheek and closes his eyes.

“Sleep, you lunatic.”

He doesn’t get any answer except Marwan’s slow, deep breaths.

Luca gets it when he wakes up the following morning.

He wakes up with the scent of Marwan’s shampoo in his nose and his familiar, warm weight in his arms, and for a moment he’s just warm and happy. Then his body informs him he’s also more than halfway hard and there’s a firm, naked ass he’s pressed up against, and really it would be a shame not to move against it because it feels so nice.

He’s still debating waking Marwan up, because this isn’t something they’ve talked about and he’s not about to cross boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed when his lover stirs and yawns. Then he stretches, which pushes his butt more firmly against Luca’s fattening dick. Luca groans and buries his face in Marwan’s neck.

“Hmmmm, good morning,” Marwan rumbles, and Luca would have to be entirely deaf not to hear the wicked amusement in his voice. “Someone’s already up, I see.”

Luca bites him in the meaty part of his shoulder for that, but it doesn’t help. All Marwan does is groan and rock back into Luca. “It’s way too early for your insane puns,” Luca informs him, aiming for grumpy and ending up somewhere between breathless and needy. Damnit.

“Then make me shut up,” Marwan teases, rocking his hips back into Luca again. “’s not gonna be that difficult, I haven’t had anything inside me that could come close to you for _months_.”

That wakes something reckless deep inside and draws a low growl out of Luca, and he grabs Marwan’s hip and pulls him in tight against his crotch. “Oh?” he breathes against his ear. “What _did_ you have inside your greedy hole then, darling?”

Marwan shudders and melts into him, tilting his head up and back so he can peer at Luca. “My fingers,” he murmurs, licks his lips. “Can’t get as deep as you go though, angle’s all wrong.”

The mental image of Marwan spread out on his bed, fingering himself, has Luca groan. “Do we need to buy you a toy, my darling?” he asks, rocking his hips against Marwan’s ass in emphasis. “I don’t want you to go unsatisfied after all…”

Marwan groans and tries to shift, roll forward and pull his leg up to give Luca room. Luca holds him steady, rocks his hips against Marwan’s ass again, teasing his hardening cock against his cleft. “Talk to me, baby.”

There’s a flush across Marwan’s cheeks, but he doesn’t look away. “Only if you’d make me use it when we’re on the phone,” he says. “Or maybe a video call… watch me use it for you.”

“Fuck,” Luca groans, digging his fingertips harder into Marwan’s hip. “You have a truly filthy imagination, amore mio.”

“You knew that already,” Marwan replies, shifting in Luca’s hold – not trying to get away, trying to get closer. “Please, Luca, stop teasing, I need you too badly.”

Luca remembers how Marwan went soft and pliant for him that night when they were still new, still finding their way. Remembers how the restless energy had quieted when Luca took control. There’s none of that restless energy now, but the mood between them feels... similar. Luca’s hand slides down from Marwan’s hip and finds Marwan’s dick, hard and already a little wet at the tip. He hums and strokes him once, listens to the hitch in Marwan’s breath. “If I’m not allowed to tease, I want a show,” he decides, stroking him again. “Are you going to give me one, darling?”

“Yes,” Marwan gasps out, “yes, just tell me what you want, fuck…”

“I want to watch as you work yourself open for me,” Luca whispers into his ear, thickening his accent deliberately and smirking at the whimper it earns him. “You never even let me listen to that over the phone, darling. Show me now, sì?”

“Sì,” Marwan agrees on another whimper, squirming against Luca. Luca shifts and rolls him onto his back and kisses him, licks into his mouth and nips at his lips. Marwan kisses back with a hunger that borders on desperation, and _oh_ , Luca thinks, _he missed this just as badly as I did_.

There’s lube in his bedside table, along with condoms. Luca drops those on the mattress for now and hands the lube to Marwan, arranges them so he can watch as his lover trails freshly slicked fingers down between his legs to stroke and massage at his entrance. Marwan moans and rolls his hips into his own touch, spreading his legs wider for a better angle. The first finger slips in bit by bit, Marwan teasing himself as much as he’s teasing Luca.

Well, two can play that game. The lube is a little cool, and Luca hisses when it comes into contact with his erection. The look on Marwan’s face when he looks up and sees Luca stroking himself is worth the momentary discomfort. Brown eyes go wide, Marwan sucks his lower lip between his teeth and his hips buck up into his own touch, harsh enough that his finger slips in deeper. The noise he makes in reaction has Luca grit his teeth and stroke himself faster.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, slipping into Italian. “Do you have any idea how many times I was in that exact spot, thinking of you?”

Marwan licks his lips, spreads his legs wider. “Just thinking?” he rasps, a hint of teasing in his voice. Luca laughs.

“You know I did more than think of you,” he admits easily, stroking his fingers along the sensitive spot below the head. “Fuck…”

“Yeah,” Marwan agrees, and he’s working his finger now, working himself open with his gaze caught on Luca’s hand. It’s exhilarating and arousing, more so with Marwan spread out in front of him like a feast. He’s working two fingers into his body now, muscles of his arm straining visibly, and Luca wants to lick him all over.

He can do that later, he thinks. They have time.

Marwan sags back against the pillows with a frustrated whine, fingers stuffed halfway into his body. “I can’t go deeper, Luca please…”

“Hush.” Luca lets go of his dick and crawls up, drags his mouth up Marwan’s thigh. He spends a little time on the tattoos, trailing his tongue along the black ink until the muscle twitches and Marwan groans, then kisses his way up further. He ignores the hard cock that’s all but begging for his mouth and kisses Marwan instead, slides his own lube-slick fingers along Marwan’s. “Want a little help?”

“Please,” Marwan agrees, relaxing further. Luca fits his palm over Marwan’s hand and slots their fingers together, and Marwan’s body yields to the intrusion, warm and slick and willing. Marwan moans and his eyes slip halfway closed, a picture of lust. Luca kisses him again, and again and again like the addict he is while their fingers push deeper and wider, making the man beneath him moan and shiver.

“Ready,” Marwan whispers against Luca’s mouth an undetermined amount of time later – it could be minutes, it could be hours, Luca has no idea and doesn’t care – “c’mon Luca, fuck me, I’m so ready for you.”

“To think,” Luca murmurs against his mouth, slowly letting their fingers slip free. “To think that I planned to take my time with you, go slow and worship you the way I dreamed about all those months…”

“Later,” Marwan agrees. He’s flushed and his lips are red and wet and his eyes are wide and hungry, and Luca thinks he’s never been more beautiful. (He thought the same when Marwan fell asleep and when he smiled yesterday and a hundred other times. He’s lost, and he doesn’t want to be found.) “Please, Luca.”

“Yes,” Luca promises. He sits up and reaches for the strip of condoms only to find his wrist caught in Marwan’s hand. Dark eyes watch him carefully.

“I got tested,” Marwan says, so calm and earnest all of a sudden. “We can… I’m clean. If you want.”

Luca didn’t think he could be more aroused, but Marwan proves him wrong so easily it’s ridiculous.

“I did, too,” he admits, glances at the drawer where the results have lived since the letter arrived. “And I’d like to.”

“Do it,” Marwan whispers, as if it’s a dare, and releases his wrist. Luca settles between his legs and goes back to kissing him, because he can and because it shuts Marwan up before he wrecks the last bit of self-control Luca has.

His body does that nicely, anyway. He welcomes Luca in with a moan and the arch of his back, his heel digging into Luca’s back to urge him on. Their free hands are holding onto each other as if they might disappear, pinned next to Marwan’s head because Luca has to keep his balance somehow, and Marwan pulls him in slow and inexorable and perfect.

Luca could stay like this for hours, sheathed in his lover’s willing body, sharing breath and kisses with him in equal measure. Marwan clearly has other plans, though. His heel pushes at Luca’s back and he arches as far as he can beneath his weight, nips Luca’s lower lip and licks at the small hurt. “Move, please, _move_!”

Luca moves, slow rolls of his hips that provide just enough friction to have them both moan. Marwan clings tighter, kisses him deeper as they move, all urgency gone now. Marwan moves with him, almost lazily as they kiss and touch and cling.

“I missed you in my bed,” Luca murmurs against Marwan’s cheek, kisses skin and rubs his cheek against the soft beard. “I missed your kisses, I missed how we fit… _Marwan_ …”

“Yes,” is the breathless answer. “Yes, fuck, Luca… missed your touch, missed how you make me _feel_ , oh… oh, yes, keep…”

Luca smirks as his lover loses his grasp on Italian, on English, on language altogether. He’s not much better off, but he’s determined to see Marwan shatter for him first. With how desperate his moans are getting, and how greedily his body is clutching at Luca, he’s succeeding.

Marwan, lost in his pleasure, is a beautiful sight. His face screws up and his eyes go wide, mouth gasping for breath. He clings and shakes and whimpers, spilling hot between their bellies as his body trembles and demands Luca’s pleasure in return. Dazed by the beauty of his beloved, Luca gives it easily, with a moan and a curse and a kiss.

Marwan’s fingertips slide up and down his back, along the dip of his spine as far as he can reach. His other hand is still holding Luca’s, and Luca sees no reason to change that. He trails kisses along Marwan’s jaw, occasionally nuzzling the tender spot below his ear.

“I love you,” Marwan whispers into the silence, low and honest and aching. Luca squeezes his hand, kisses the warm skin beneath his lips.

“I love you,” he agrees. It’s suddenly so easy to say it, after weeks of caging the words behind his teeth, not daring to think them too often lest they slip free.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

The world is changing, has changed so much already in such a short time. Luca has no idea what will happen with them beyond this week, maybe a little more, they have managed to carve out for themselves.

He doesn’t care anymore. They will find a way, or they will make one.

Marwan chuckles and turns his head and kisses him, soft and sweet. His grin is happy and a little wicked. “Can I have breakfast in bed? I think you broke me.”

Luca laughs, wild and honest and free. “Whatever you want, lieveling.”


End file.
